


Becoming Harley

by Aestro



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I've been planning to write a fanfic for a while now, This is sort of random?, though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestro/pseuds/Aestro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harleen, a psychiatrist in the making, finds herself fascinated by an eccentric client of her company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mister J

**Author's Note:**

> ♠ I have decided to divide this into two or three parts, depending on how well this does. Also, I apologize for the title after the first chapter it sort of takes a turn and that title was sort of a place saver? Also, the "chapters" are more so parts rather than chapters. ♦

Prologue:  
“Harleen?” A tall man called out. “Harleen, I need these filed..”  
“Comin' sir“ a perky blond trotted over, occasionally stumbling. She quickly took the stack from the man’s hands and looked up at him.  
“We need those filed before our client gets here,” the man groaned. “He’s not the most pleasant when displeased. Harley gave the man a quick nod then turned and headed toward here desk. 

“Hey.. Harleen?”  
The blonde paused and looked up from her stack of papers, giving the room a quick glance. Funding no success in placing that voice to a face, she looked back down and continued to write.  
“Harleen” the voice sounded sharper, startling Harleen.  
“What!?” Harleen snapped. Having now broken the silence of a very mellow room, Harleen slowly slumped into her chair.  
“Harleen.” The voice called out again, only this time noticeably louder.  
Harleen, half frustrated, sharply turns and yelps. Harleen, now inches away from plucky red head, scoots her chair back.  
“Jesus, ya scared the hell out of me.” Harleen huffed. “Why are you over here?”  
“I got… bored over there.. All alone… without my buddy—“  
“Hey, it isn’t my fault he promoted me instead of you, Pamela.” Harleen interrupted. The red head let out a scoff, “I ain’t the one kissing the boss' ass either. “ she leaned back.  
Harleen suddenly stopped. “What?”  
“Nothing.” Pamela replied sharply, “So, may I ask, what are you working here for?  
Harleen let out a small sigh, “I need to continue my education,” she said as she pushed up her glasses. “My goal is to be one of the most successful psychiatrists in Gotham.” 

 

“Okay, okay.. Is everything in order?” the boss paced and mumbled to himself, “Have to make sure..” He then walked into his office and closed the door behind him. The office grew eerily quiet as everyone continued their work. Harleen, growing anxious due to the lack of sound, fidgeted in her chair.  
Silence was subtly filled with heavy footsteps.  
“Wow. I can hear the sound of him sweating” Pamela snickered a bit.  
“Huh?” Harleen, obviously distracted, perks head up and looks at her.  
“The boss” Pamela said, “Apparently this client—“  
“Where is the man in charge of this joint?” a chilling voice interrupted: An odd and lanky man was now standing at the side of Harleen's cubicle. He was wearing a rather plain suit with an oddly green tie. He had an dull, almost grey complexion; his hair was that of emerald and his eyes were sullen as if he never slept.  
Pamela looked at the man then pointed toward her bosses office. “Right in there..” her voice lowered almost to a whisper.  
The lanky man gave her a nod, turns and walked off.  
“Where have I seen him before..?” Harleen muttered, Pamela looked over and let put a small noise in confusion.  
“That man..” Harleen continued, “I’ve seen him somewhere..” Puffing out her cheeks, she tapped her chin and continued to mutter to herself. “Ugh” she exclaimed.  
“Harleen,” Pamela’s voice was low, “The office seems awfully quiet.  
Moments seemed like hours in the quiet office. Silence was gradually filled by muffled speaking, followed by a sudden and large thud. The office jumped, their attention was quickly shifted toward the office as the door swung open.  
“I trust that you’ll have what I need soon.” The eccentric man stepped out, quickly giving his jacket a quick brush. He glanced around the room, giving the cubicles a quick scan.  
“Sir-“ The boss jogged out, looking disheveled and stumbling, “I swear, I had it done.. My secretary—“  
“I am not one to waste my time, “ the eccentric man sharply interrupted as he turned to face the now shaking man. “Either you have what I need or you don’t.” He sighed, “Have a good day.” The taller man flashed a smile that sent chills down the man's throat. It was the sort of smile that made your throat lump and stomach churn; all in the office turned away or looked away for they couldn't stomach his appearance. All but Harleen, whom was seemingly mesmerized by the eccentric and nightmarish feel of him. The menacing man’s attention gradually shifted to Harleen, who was now clenching her chest. Helmet out a small chuckles and walked over. After a few moment of watching her, he extended and arm and introduced himself as simply, “J.” Harleen gave him a small nod and glanced down; seeing her seemingly flustered pleased him a bit.  
“Well” he exclaimed suddenly, “Goodbye” he turned to the startled man. “And” his tone quickly changed as he turned to and looks at Harleen, “Until next time.”  
With another chilling smile, he turned and left the offices.  
“Wow..” Harleen mumbled to herself.  
“What?” Pamela replied.  
“Nothing.. “ Harleen went silent a moment then stood and turned to her boss, “Sir, I am suddenly feeling very… nauseated” she made a face in disgust, “Would it be alright if I went home?”  
The man, clearly distracted from what had just happened, gave her a few nods in response. After watching him a moment, Harleen nodded, gathered her things and headed outside.  
After quickly turning the corner outside the building, Harleen stopped and took a breath. ‘Where did he…’ she though to herself. As she looked around something purple, rounding the vertical corner caught her eye. Harleen gave a quick glance down the hallway toward the doors, set her case down and cautiously jogged toward where the purple item appeared to have gone.  
“If I want it done..” a man’s voice grumbled, “I have to do it myself.”  
Harleen, careful as to not be seen, slowly moves closer to try get a peak at the man behind the voice. Her body tensed as heavy footsteps moved toward the corner adjacent from her, the man sharply sighed as two large men in dark suits walked over.  
“Any particular reason you two are late,” the voice's tone was eerily calm. “When you did not do what I asked?”  
The two men looked at each other and stammered. Unable to anything, they grumbled. The man behind the voice began to pace.  
“I am waiting.” The one behind the voice grew noticeably irritated. The longer their silence lasted, the more disgusted he became. “You know what.. Get out of my face.”  
When the room went quiet, and just as Harleen tip toed to get a look at the man behind the voice, one man caught a glimpse at her and alerted the other. Without drawing attention to themselves, they walked and disappears from Harleen sight.  
After a moment of staring, Harleen’s eyes slowly widened. ‘is that the man from earlier?’ she thought to herself. It was, it was ‘J.’ Her mind was suddenly diverted to the now large pair of hands gripping her arms. She tensed and looked, it was one of the two men who had walked in earlier. But, where was the other one?  
“Sir!” the sudden voice caused Harley to jump.  
“Why the hell are you still he-“  
“There’s a woman here” the second henchman announced.  
The tall man, who’d Harleen had seen earlier sharply looked, “Did you interrupt me just to tell me that some girl—“ he paused when their eyes met. “You.. Are the girl from earlier..” he tilted his head to the left and studied her. There was something about her that seemed alluring to him. This feeling was foreign, he had never been drawn to someone.  
“What do we do with her, sir?” one henchman asked.  
The man called J glanced at them,  
“Leave her here,” he said with a smile, “I want to show her something.”


	2. Harleen to Harley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mister J wants to show miss Harleen something rather special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. I hope this reads well, I feel like this comes off as end ending but it's not. Actually, I suppose it technically is the ending of something. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy. Please feel free to tell me of any errors(I apologize in advance, I am typing this on my phone, I type fast and I don't always catch them all) you've caught or any ideas you had while reading it. ^^

Thousands of ideas came rushing through her head. What’s going to happen? What’s he going to show me? Is this end?  
“Shall we?” J's sudden voice snapped her out of it. His long arm was extended as he watched her, waiting for a response.  
“Uh.. Yeah..” She slowly reached out and took his hand. At this point, Harleen was afraid do anything but agree. After helping her up, J let go of her hand and turned to the henchmen. No words or sounds escaped his lips but within seconds, as if ordered to do so, the men tensed and headed toward a car. After watching them a moment, J turned to Harleen.  
“This way.” He said, leading her to a car. Harleen was concerned and of course, scared. She had no idea what was happening, what this strange man would do to her or where this was headed. All she could think to do was stay calm and pay very close attention to the areas around her.  
“Oh, that reminds me,” J spoke as if he could read her mind. “We mustn’t forget your blind fold.” He flashes a smile as he pulled out a handkerchief.  
“It is a surprise, after all.” He chuckled and tied it around her head.  
*  
He opened the door and lead her into a seat then closed the door and got into the drivers seat.  
“You uh, like you surprises?” Harleen asked, breaking the silence. J glanced at her then licked his lips.  
“I do.” He chuckled, “Some may say I like them.. Too much”  
“Oh yeah?” Harleen moved a bit, trying to make herself a little comfortable.  
“Yes,” there was a pause; as if he preparing himself or something, “It's granted me the name “Joker.”  
“Did you say.. Joker?” Harleen, now concerned that she sat just inches away from Gotham’s most fear villain. How could she have not realized this? What about him threw her off? The more she thought abut it, the more she realized something. His face was rather plain; he wasn’t wearing make up!  
The car seemed to be in motion for hours; the sharp turns, jerky pauses and heart racing speeds suddenly came to a stop.  
He glanced at her one last time before leaning and opening the glove compartment to pull out a small bag. Joker applied a pale powder to the entirety of his face, a black near his eyes and a crimson to his lips before opened the door.  
The sound of the door closing made her jump. Afraid to speak, Harleen sat there and thought about her situation shortly before being pulled out of the car.  
“Whoa—“ her balance was quickly thrown off by the door bumper. Her body filled panic as she fell when something suddenly stopped it. Her face was against something.. Something warm?  
‘What is that?’ she thought to herself. She placed a hand on the strange surface an moved it around, trying to feel what it was.  
Joker, watching the shorter woman feeling his chest,  
“Normally people buy me dinner before feeling me up.”  
Harleen quickly moved away, her cheeks that of a tomato.  
“O-Oh. That was your—“ she went quiet. Joker grabbed her arm, turned and walked.  
“Where are we going?” she asker hesitantly. Joker, gradually walking faster, turned into a dark room.  
“My place of work.” After making sure the room was dark enough she couldn’t see, Joker turned to and took the handkerchief off her head.  
“Your place of work?” she pondered a moment, “What sort of ?”  
There was a long silence before Joker began speaking.  
“I like to invent things.”  
Something about that sentence sent chills down her back.  
“You know..” he began, “it gets rather lonely.. Being here alone.”  
Harleen turned toward the sound of his voice.  
“Lonely? What about those men?”  
“They just work for me..” he sighed, “What I really need is.. A partner.”  
Something about the way he said that made her very uncomfortable. She just had to get out of there, only problem was.. She couldn’t see anything. Her eyes wandered around what seemed like pure darkness, but in the corner, she caught a glimpse of light. That could be an exit! At this point she had two options, wait to see what this man had stored for her or try to make a run for it. Harleen took a few deep breathes then bolted for that slither of light. The light gradually got bigger; and as she neared what looked like a door her legs suddenly came to a stop and she collapsed. Something had caught her. The adrenaline she had felt just moments ago was quickly replaced with sharp pains emanating from her ankle.  
She cried out and gripped her thigh. Heavy footsteps echoed around the room, getting louder with each step. A hand slipped into the back of her shirt collar and grabbed; she found herself being dragged. This is it, she thought. This is how she’ll die. Within second, her body was in the air then on a cold metal table. The hands glided down her arms and to her wrists, he then felt a pinch and found she could not move her arms. The hand glider down and repeated around her ankles.  
“Aaah!” she cried out, “Pl-Please don’t kill me.. I- I..” she begged.  
A small light began to flicker, revealing a silhouette standing over her.  
“I'm not gonna kill ya?” The Joker’s voice was different than before. He sound almost… amused, like he was enjoying is.  
I need you.” He stated as he placed something on her temples.  
“You have such potential.” He went on. “Say ah.” He leaned over and put a handkerchief in her mouth. He then turned to what looked like a nob in the flashing light.  
“In fact.. I want to bring it out of you.”  
Harleen's shake as she softly cried. Joker places his hand on the knob and cranked it on. Harleen’s body suddenly tensed as electricity shot through her body. After watching her a moment, Joker cranked it up. The sudden increase caused her body to jolt and arch. As the lights flashed Harleen could see a demented grin spread ear to ear across Joker’s face. An sound began to surround her; a laugh. Harleen’s vision started to come and go; as did his laugh. Soon, her vision blackened.  
*  
“Welcome home,” A familiar voice began.  
Harleen’s eyes slowly opened and she turned her head toward the voice. The Joker stood beside her.  
“Harley.”


	3. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being so short. I have been writing another, separate story and have had a lot going on. I realize that this may he all over the place or confusing and I have just noticed that. So I'll tweak and fix things every time I find something. Thank you for your patience and understanding. >.

A few weeks had passed since Harley began her new life and she has quickly settled in. Harley, sitting on Joker’s desk, sat with her hands on her thighs and swung her legs.  
“Mista J,” she watched the tall man as he wrote out what appeared to be a blue print.  
“Mista J” she repeated. Joker kept his eyes on the paper and made a noise, similar to that of a grunt, in acknowledgement.  
“I think I’m ready to tag along with ya this time” She said happily; watching his hands glide across the paper.  
“That so?” he asked, still keeping his eyes to his paper, “Why do you think that? “  
“Weeeell.. I found a few weapons that suit me, I’ve watched you a few times now and I think I’ve it it down.”  
Joker paused and sat upright; after stretching he leaned back and looked at her.  
“You seem confident enough. Alright. I’ll take you”  
“Yay!” Harley bounced in excitement.  
As the daylight faded, they prepared for their night out. Harley prepared the little gun Joker had granted her, the henchmen prepared, Joker loaded his guns and hid a few other weapons in the pockets of his clothes. He paused a moment, as if thinking something and wiped his make up off.  
“You!” Joker snapped his long fingers at one of his henchmen, “Load the car. “  
The man jumped and hurried out; after watching him leave, Harley skipped over to Joker.  
“what about me Mista J?” Harley stood in front, awaiting her orders.  
“You..” he smirked, “I have a special job for you.” Joker turned, picked up and held out a bag to her. After taking it, Harley peaked in and studied the contents.  
“Last chance to back out.” Joker smirked again.  
“Not a chance.” Harley shook her head.  
Joker watched her a moment then let out a chuckle and nodded.  
“Then let’s go.”  
Once they were sure they had everything, the two walked to the garage and to Joker’s car. Gotham was unusually peaceful that not. The Joker just had to change that. After all, how much fun is peaceful night anyway? Joker parked off to the side and got out; Harley, in the business woman disguise Joker had given her, got out second after. Joker gave the bank a quick look over then turned the henchmen  
“Clearly it will look… suspicious, if we al walk in at once.” He clicked his tongue. “Harley and I will enter first. You two join in once I’ve gotten the party started.” He concluded with a smile then turned and walked.  
*  
Everything was going smoothly, the plan was going great until Joker caught a glimpse of Harley. Harley was flirting with the man in front, as planned. But something about this didn’t feel right. The longer he watched, the more upset Joker got. Why was this happening? What was this feeling? A few seconds passed and Harley gave him the signal, distracted by strange emotion, Joker stood there a moment.  
“Mista J?” Harley’s voice snapped him out of it for a second. Joker glanced around then exhales. ‘Fuck it', he thought to himself. ‘It isn’t going exactly according to plan,’ he thought, ‘So I’m going to have some fun.’ Before turning, he reached in is coat, grabbed and tossed a few explosives.  
“Screw the plan, Harles!” He shouted with a cackle as he started gunning down employees. Harley paused; ‘Harles'? He had never called her that… though it felt so natural to her. His laugh began echoing in the quickly emptying lobby, suddenly Harley found herself staring. She had seen him “in action” quite a few times before but never quite like this. He was so.. In the moment and there was a gleam in his eye. For a moment, Harley’s eyes were glued to Joker. She felt her heart flutter every time he seemed to glance at her, his laughter began to warm her. This feeling, she had felt before but it was never this strong..  
“Oh..” Harley said to herself, watching the clown laugh. A grin slowly spread across her face as ashe walked over to him. Joker glanced at her then held out a hand; Harley looked at the clown’s long hands and gently took it. Joker suddenly gripped and pulled her close and started to dance; continuing to shoot.  
“Whaa--?” Harley let out a yelp then giggled and joined him.


End file.
